Life At the Burrow
by alyssialui
Summary: A drabble collection of little moments at the Burrow. Weasley family and sibling fics.
1. Chapter 1

_A/N: Another day in at the Burrow. Weasley-sibling family fic._

_Submission for:_

_**Amateur Divination Game Challenge: **Round 6 -In a game of Rock, Paper, Scissors, what would Alys throw? Paper_

* * *

The two boys stood outside their older brother's bedroom door sharing uncomfortable frowns.

"You do it," the one on the left said, nudging his companion in the ribs.

"Me? You're the one who threw the balloon," the other said, shoving the boy back.

"But you're the one who said fill it with ink instead of water," the first said.

"You go into your brother's room and apologize," their mother's voice called up the stairs interrupting their little squabble.

The boys looked between themselves and the door. "Rock, paper, scissors?" the first asked.

One... two... three...

"Paper beats rock. I win!" the first cried. Then he pat his brother on the back and knocked on the bedroom door. "Tell Percy I'm sorry too, will you Georgie?" Fred asked as he walked down to their room with a triumphant smirk at his brother's misfortune.


	2. Chapter 2

_A/N: Charlie doesn't mind being an uncle. fluffy Weasley family fic and Charlie/Bill brother moment._

_Submission for:_

_**'Would You Rather…' Challenge!: **Stay Single or Non-committed For The Rest Of Your Life, Surrounded By [Loving] Friends_

* * *

Charlie sat on the porch, taking a cold butterbeer from the cooler next to him. Today was just another day at the Burrow and he was happy he had decided to take this trip home to see his family. He loved his dragons but there was still something magical and warm about being around family.

Laughter sounded as the children played in the clearing before him, narrowly avoiding the grubbing hands of Lucy as she chased her cousins and Teddy around the yard. All his nieces and nephews had come to stay with Grandma today as well, and while she was preparing lunch in the kitchen, he had offered to watch the little rugrats.

He smiled to himself. He could remember a time when he and his own siblings were playing in this same yard and now he was the older one watching out for the younger ones.

"Hey, Charlie," someone said as the door behind him opened. He didn't turn but just reached for another cold drink from the cooler and handed it to his older brother. "How's the brood?" Bill asked, taking the drink and a seat on Charlie's right.

"Daddy!" three children cried, abandoning their game to hug their father, throwing themselves within his legs and across his back.

Bill kissed his daughters and son as they began to chatter in his ear, before sending back to play. He opened his butterbeer and took a long swig before saying, "It seems almost surreal, you know, us sitting here and them running about."

Charlie made a sound of agreement before he took a swig of his own.

"I know we've had this conversation before, and this is one of Mum's favourite topics, but don't you sometimes wish you had one your own running among them?" Bill asked.

Charlie watched the happy children. This had been a recurring conversation whenever he chose to visit, mostly with prodding from his mother. He had thought about it before, settling down and having a child, but his heart was never in it. His heart had long ago been given to his dragons and he wouldn't trade that life for that of a husband or father any day.

He was about to answer, when Lucy ran over to him and grabbed his hand, "Uncle Charlie, help me catch them!" she said, pulling him up to his feet.

Charlie chuckled and said to his brother, "I don't think we need to add anymore to this group, and besides I love being the playful uncle."


	3. Chapter 3

_A/N: Percy has a papercut. Weasley family fluff._

_Submission for:_

_**Hogwarts School of Witchcraft &amp; Wizardry (Challenges &amp; Assignments): **HOPSCOTCH - (word) papercut, (word) vegetables, (word) staircase, (character) Molly Weasley_

_**Ultimate Battle Competition!: **Single Accessory_

* * *

Molly knelt in the soft earth, wiping her forearm against her sweating forehead. Today, she was outside in the garden, proud of her lovely tomatoes, lush cabbages and heads of lettuce, and bright orange carrots. These vegetables would feed her family for quite a while, and she could just imagine the wonderful stews she would make.

But then she heard loud wailing, accompanied with the sound of small feet running down the staircase. She turned towards the open backdoor, her heart racing as she got to her feet. The boys were supposed to be safe inside, playing with their toys in the living room, but she couldn't help but anticipate the worse.

Then she saw her youngest, his straight red hair flying behind him as he ran towards her, holding out his finger.

"Mummy, Mummy!" little Percy cried until he got to her, wrapping his arms around her legs as he cried into the front of her dirty apron.

Molly made comforting noises as she ran her hands through short hair, smoothing it down carefully. Soon, his wails quieted to soft whimpers. She pulled him away from her apron and asked, "What's wrong, darling?"

The little boy simply held out his finger, more tears appearing in the corners of his eyes.

Molly looked closely at his tiny finger, inwardly relieved by the almost invisible red line. It was just a papercut, no broken bones or deeper scratches. She drew her wand from the front pocket of her apron and whispered, "Episkey," quickly stitching the skin back together.

"Better?" she asked.

Percy sniffled, rubbing his eyes as he nodded.

Molly smiled before she asked, "How about you help me finish up out here and then I can get lunch started?"

The little boy beamed, as she took his hand and led him to half-finished garden.


	4. Chapter 4

_A/N: It's raining at the Burrow. Weasley family fluff._

_Submission for:_

_**Hogwarts School of Witchcraft &amp; Wizardry (Challenges &amp; Assignments): **HOPSCOTCH - (setting) Burrow_

_**Ultimate Battle Competition!: **(setting) Burrow_

* * *

The six-year-old sighed as he stared out the window at the gloomy, grey sky. Large droplets of water hit the cool glass before him, blurring his vision of his water-logged backyard. Ron hated when it rained. He couldn't go down to orchards, he couldn't go out to the pond, he couldn't run through the tall grass. He had to stay indoors all day.

He leaned forward, placing his chin on his arm. He could play with his siblings but he didn't want to. Bill and Charlie had already gone back to school a few days ago and wouldn't be back for a long time, Percy was so boring to play with since all he wanted to do was read, Fred and George always played tricks on him when they played together, and Ginny was a girl.

He jumped a bit when he felt warm arms wrap around his shoulders, before turning into his mother's embrace. She smiled as she leaned down and placed a kiss on his cheek, prompting him to rub at his skin furiously, but a slight smile was still left behind. He secretly loved when she paid him attention over his siblings.

"Is everything all right, Ronald?" she asked. "You've been staring out the window all morning."

"I'm bored, Mum. There's nothing to do," he answered, his voice slightly muffled by his hand.

"Why don't you play with Fred and George, or Ginny?" she asked.

"I don't want to play with them," he said. "I wanna go outside, but it's raining."

His mum made a soft sound under her breath as Ginny came up behind them, hugging their mum around the legs. Then she said, "Ron, go and get you and Ginny's rain things."

He spun around with a bright smile on his face. "Really, Mum?" he asked.

With her quick nod, he jumped to his feet and ran to the coat closet, ready to go outside.

* * *

Molly stood on the backporch, keeping dry as she watched Ron and Ginny playing in the rain. She smiled as she watched her youngest boy run towards the large puddle that had formed in the middle of the backyard, jumping with his arms outstretched before landing with a big splash. A few moments later, Ginny splashed next to him, letting out her own bout of raucous laughter. Normally, he would have been upset by their matching green and blue rain slickers, but he was having too much fun to care. She rarely let them go out in the rain, scared that they would all catch horrible colds, but she also hated to see her babies sad.

A few moments later, the door behind her opened with a bang before Fred and George tumbled out in their bright orange rain slickers, running straight towards Ron and Ginny in the big puddle. Ron screamed as they jumped in, the dirty rain water splashing up into his face, before laughing once more.

"You didn't tell us you came outside, Mum," Percy said, pushing his glasses higher up onto his nose as he stood beside her, his thick book tucked under his arm.

Molly chuckled as she put an arm around her son's shoulder. "I knew you boys would figure it out eventually," she said.


	5. Chapter 5

_A/N: It's a big night at the Burrow. Weasley family fluff._

_Submission for:_

_**Hogwarts School of Witchcraft &amp; Wizardry (Challenges &amp; Assignments): **History of Magic Assignment #5 - Write a Weasley event happening at the Burrow._

* * *

Charlie had been sleeping in his little bed when he felt a sharp slap against his face.

"Wah!" he cried, his arms flailing about in the darkness of his bedroom before his eyes focused on the shocking bit of red before him.

With a yawn and stretch, he glared at his older brother, the effect minimized by his tired state. "Wha'd you do tha' for?" he asked.

Bill bit his lip before he said, "I think something's wrong with Mum."

"What?" Charlie asked, more alert now. He didn't want anything to happen to his Mum.

"She's been acting strangely lately. She's been sitting more, sleeping more, and rubbing her tummy now."

"Well, she said there's a baby in there, Bill," Charlie said as if Bill were forgetting the most important thing. "Mum said a baby takes a lot of work."

"I know," Bill said, stronger than he intended. "But today just feels different. Today, she was in her room all day, and Dad was home."

Charlie thought for a bit. It was true. Dad was so busy normally. For him to stay home, it must have been important. "Well, what do you want to do?" Charlie asked.

Now Bill finally looked lost. "I don't know, but I don't want Mum to be in trouble."

Charlie nodded.

The boys sat there for a moment, pondering in the dark, when suddenly their bedroom door burst open. Their dad stood there in his pajamas with a wild-eyed expression on his face.

"Throw on your coats, boys, quickly," he said, running over to their small closet.

"What's happening, Dad?" Bill asked, as he followed after the man, grabbing his coat as their father helped Charlie with his.

"No time, boys," their father said. Then he held both their hands and pulled them out of the room. "Your mother's waiting downstairs."

It was whirlwind after that. Bill and Charlie were pushed into the Floo, reappearing in a white-walled room full of people moving here and there. Charlie chanced a look to his Mum, who gave him a kind smile before an odd look crossed her features and another crossed their father's. Then she was taken away to another room, and their dad told to them to wait here, just for a moment.

After what felt like many, many moments, their father finally reappeared.

"Come, boys," he said, with a soft tired smile, his hair sticking off in all directions.

The boys followed their father down a corridor before they came to a tall brown door.

He pushed it aside to reveal their Mum, she too with a tired look on her face and her hair a mess. She looked up and called them forward, holding a bundle of cloth to her chest.

"Do you want to meet your baby brother?" she asked.

Bill and Charlie looked to each other in quiet amazement before they nodded and stepped to her bedside.

He was so small, with his tiny hands and his little face. And he smelled so clean. And he looked so soft.

"What's his name?" Charlie asked.

Their mum smiled at their dad before she said, "Percy."

Bill smiled and said, "Hi, Percy. I'm your big brother."

"Me too," Charlie added, not wanting to be left out.


End file.
